Friends die but friendships last forever
by Shaina Angel Peh
Summary: Bella is a Vampire married to edward. A friend in the past that died...... or did she?
1. chapt 1

**Okay**_** this is my first story so please be nice! Comments, suggestions or notes by reviews! Okay, enough listening to my babbles,On with the story! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Me: I wanna have twilight! Gimme! Please!**_

_**SM: Sorry but I can't. Its mine.**_

_**Me: Wahhhhh! (Starts crying and looks up with puppy-dog eyes)**_

_**SM: Okay…… here you can have it.**_

_**Me: (stops crying) yay! I own twilight! wakes up in bed oh, just a **_

_**dream………… sad……..**_

_**B.P.O.V**_

_**I have been turned for three years now and life is really good with my sweet angel Edward. I would have been content with just living with eternity with Edward but having a gift is great too. I remember when we found my gift, I had just awoken not long ago ……….**_

"_Bella sweetheart, how are you feeling?" my angel face full of worry asked me. I was still shocked at how different things looked from a vampire's vision, every detail was defined and Edwards face was all the more wonderful. Realising that Edward was waiting for my answer, I looked right at him and answered " I feel great just a little overwhelmed by your face from my new eyesight". I heard a gentle symphony of bell ringing in the wind, I strained my ears to hear where it was coming from when it stopped ringing._

_Edward chucked at the look of my face when I realised that the sound of bells were my voice, I felt silly at what I had done. I looked at edwrd and the only thing I wanted was for Edward to kiss me and make me forget what I did._

_Right as I wished that, Edward moved forward and placed his lips on mine. His lips were hard but so were mine, he traced my lower lip with his tongue and I gladly allowed. It was the fist time that Edward ever kissed as mine-blowing as this kiss. I pulled away looking at him my breathing was heavy, his chest was moving as quick as mine. " What was that about?" I gasped, "not that I dislike it….." I looked into his golden eyes that seemed to smoulder mine. "I just suddenly felt like kissing my beautiful wife." He grinned._

"_That reminds me, I wanna see how I look" I said , wishing for a mirror. Just then, a mirror appeared in front of us. "Wow, what was that?" He asked startled. I dunno, I was wishing for a mirror and……." I trailed off. Edward looked at into my eyes, a smile on his face, "I think I we found your gift" _

_**So after a few experiments, Edward and I had confirmed my gift and went down to tell the rest of the family. Carlisle of course was intrigued and we had more experiments. Life has been peaceful so far and life is starting to get a little boring. I remember back in pheonics, I use to have a best friend called Cheryl Cassandra but I used to call her Cass but one day Cass was on a plane that crashed. I wonder if Cass was turned a vampire before that and used the plane as a cover-up ? How I wish Cass was here…….. oh no, did I just wished that…… my thought were cut off by the door bell ringing. The others must be back from hunting I though, I was not hunting with them as I could simply wish for my thirst to be quenched.**_

_**What I saw at the door was something I never expected to see ……………**_

_Okay, so what do you think? Should I continue the story? Please review, suggestions are appreciated ! Thank you for reading and must comment!_


	2. Embarasing stories

Okay heres the second chapter and without further disturbances

Okay_** heres the second chapter and without further disturbances………..**_

_**Disclaimer: Me: I wanna have twilight! Gimme! Please!**_

_**SM: Sorry but I can't. Its mine.**_

_**Me: Wahhhhh! (Starts crying and looks up with puppy-dog eyes)**_

_**SM: Okay…… here you can have it.**_

_**Me: (stops crying) yay! I own twilight! wakes up in bed oh, just a **_

_**dream………… sad……..**_

_**B.P.O.V**_

_**At the door stood someone I never thought I'd see again. "Cass?" I asked, my mouth agape. "Bells! Oh My Gosh! You're a vampire too? Why am I here anyway? I was at home when suddenly I'm in front of this door and when I open I see you! I missed you so much! How come you're a vampire?" She said quickly, asking everything in a breath and rushed. "Why don't you come in and sit and then we can catch up" I offered. I figured that I probably made her appear by wishing it. Opps!**_

_**After catching up with cass and explaining to her how she got here we talked about the time we had spent as humans together. Just as we were talking ,I heard the others returning. "Bella! We're home" exclaimed my husband happily. He rushed to my side planting a chaste kiss on my lips and looked at cass. "Edward, this is cass, shes my best friend from pheonic whom I thought had died and was summoned here by my gift." I explained quickly. "nice to meet you Cassandra and yes I really can read minds." Edward told cass with a smile. I had not noticed before but the rest of my family now stood behind us watching with curious eyes.**_

_**Ten minutes later**_

_**After introductions were done, everyone went back to what they were planning to do except Emmett . "hey do you know of any embarrassing things that bella did in the past?" he asked looking really curious. "Oh sure! Plenty! Do you want to hear them?" Cass asked with a laugh. "Oh no!" I groaned as Cass started telling Emmett about the time I got drunk at a party and destroyed everything. "Edward, lets go to our meadow okay……." I said sweetly using the all powerful puppy dog pout. Without waiting for an answer I grabbed his hand and ran out of the house.**_

_**E.P.O.V **_

_**I didn't want to miss hearing about my angel's past but who could resist the puppy dog pout. Without waiting for my answer, she took my hand in hers and ran out of the house. We ran past the trees which began to thin opening to the wonderful meadow that I spent many wonderful moments with my angel in. We sat on the soft green grass in each others arms, in times like these I wondered why I had hesitated against changing this sweet angel at first. I'm glad that it was something I gave into for life could not be better. I looked down into my angel's face which had an emotion I can't figure out. I tipped her face to look at me. " what's wrong my love?" I asked**_

"_**nothing", Bella was never any good at lying. "Don't bother lying. I know you too well and I'm dying to know what you're thinking. It's still frustrating not being able to read your mind." I said, ploughing my hand through my hair. I smiled her favourite crooked smile and tried to dazzle her as she calls it. My angel sighed before answering, " I took you away because I didn't want you to hear such humiliating things. Its so embarrassing." She hid her face in my chest; I held her face up and kissed her softly on her lips before pulling away. "But I like hearing things about you. It just makes me love you more." **_

_**We stayed cuddled up to each other a little while more before returning home. **_

_**C.p.o.v (Cassandra's p.o.v not Carlisle)**_

_**I heard Bella returning with Edward when I was just done telling Emmett and the others who had came to listen about a sleepover that we had when we were younger. "Hey Bella! I can't believe you fell asleep in a bowl of cereal!" Emmett laughed.**_

"_**Hey Bella, do you still have Ted?" I asked curious about what she had done with it.**_

_**B.P.O.V**_

"_**Ted? Who was that?" Edward asked looking like I had cheated on him. I laughed, "Edward, Ted is the toy bear that Cass gave me when we were little". Edward smiled sheepishly as everyone joined in the laughter. "oh and Ted is in my closet, I could not bear to part with it since you gave it to me" I said to Cass who beamed at this. "Hey Bella, do you still do belly-dancing? You used to be the best remember?" Cass asked looking hyper. "Bella, you can belly-dance?" everyone asked looking very surprised. "umm , yea . I used to though not anymore." I answered with a slight smile on my face. "Show us! I wanna see!" wined Alice pouting. "no, no,no!" I said as firmly as I could. But I gave in after Emmett and Edward started begging as well. " I'll go change into my outfit" I sighed, as I slowly trudged up the stairs. What have I gotten myself into I thought as I slowly changed into the red outfit with bells sowed on it. I took a deep breath before walking down the stairs where everyone waited. I could hear a familiar song playing in the living room. Everyone's eyes where on me as I entered. "This is all Cass fault" I thought. **_

_**HaHa, I leave it there for now. 58 hits but only 1 review. How sad. Unless I get 5 reviews I'm not updating. Bye for now!**_


	3. BellyDancing

**Thanks for the reviews! It really made my day, I was so hyper and happy when I read them! Anyway, heres the third chapter! Without further ado heres the rest of the story!**

B.P.O.V

"This is all Cass' fault!" I thought as I walked into the room.

Emmett whistled at my oufit and was smacked on the head by Rosalie.

"Serves him right" I thought with a smirk.

Edward seemed a little too happy at my skimpy outfit………..

I felt a wave of calm wash over me as I stood in the middle of the room.

"Thanks Jasper." I mouthed before taking an unnecessary breath.

I moved my hips in time to the beat and slowly started to move around the room,

I rolled my hips and slinked up and down slowly.

I slid over to Edward , taunting him with each movement of my hips.

As I stood before him I could see him dazed.

With a laugh I danced back to the centre of the room, after rotating my hips a few more times the music stopped.

Everyone looked a little stunned at my performance but soon started clapping and cheering.

I smiled and slid over to Edward , plopping down on his lap.

All of a sudden, Edward jumped up and disappeared up the stairs.

"Edward?" I called out. Why did he run off?

"Edward needs a cold shower" laughed Emmett and soon was joined by everyone else.

I went up the stairs to our room where I changed out of my outfit, and waited on the couch for Edward.

E.P.O.V

Cassandra turned the music on as my sweet angel came into the room.

I could not believe that Bella was wearing such a skimpy outfit but

I wasn't complaining.

She seemed soo beautiful and all to soon the music started.

She rocked her hips from side to side and slowly walked around the room.

She rolled her hips and started strutting towards me.

Oh how sexy she looks, I can't believe how well she dances!

She shaked her hips before me, mesmerising me before laughing and walking away. The song ended all to soon along with her dance,

I was still shocked at how expert she was at it.

Emmett started cheering and soon was followed by the rest of the family.

Bella walked over to me and sat on my lap. Oh no.

I was still aroused from her performance and I didn't want her to know,

so I ran up to the bathroom where I took a long cold shower.

I could hear them laughing at me downstairs. This was so humiliating!

B.P.O.V

Edward came out of the toilet looking a little embarrassed.

I walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay. At least I know you liked my performance."

I said with a smile and kissed him lightly on the lips.

We held hands and walked back down to the living room where everyone sat.

"Bella, I have to go back now. Can you send me back;

though feel free to bring me here again."

Cass said, as she hugged me before pulling apart.

" Okay, Bye Cass. Miss you!" I said as I wished her back to her home.

When she disappeared I hugged Edward and led him up to our room.

There we cuddled in bed whispering sweet nothings till the crack of dawn.

--The End--

**So did you like the story? Please review to make a sad girl happy. If you do I'll be so happy, oh and please read my other story "Bella's Fun"! That's all, Thanks for reading my story! Hugs and Kisses, Chrisnelle.**


End file.
